The automotive industry is increasingly focusing on improvements within the interior of the vehicle. As a result, the design and esthetics of the interior space of the vehicle is becoming more increasingly important to the manufacturer and the end customer.
One particular area of interest within the interior space of the vehicle is the door assembly. The door assembly typically includes many trim components, such as, amongst others, an armrest, a door release handle, speakers, and a map pocket. These various trim components may be manufactured from several different materials, using a range of manufacturing processes. As a result, the door assembly is a conglomeration of several trim components with various aesthetic appearances and functions. Challenges arise in designing and manufacturing door assemblies to function properly and look aesthetically pleasing.